Voldemort's Mortifying Nightmare
by Pandora 'N Jinx
Summary: Oneshot. Contains Voldemort, sleeping, a teddy bear, and my poor excuse of imagination. Review to tell me what you think, all are welcomed     -COMPLETE-


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my imagination. Although it sometimes runs away from me, so I don't think it wants to be owned. This is also the cause of my non-existent life. Please feel free to review! ^_^

**Voldemort's Mortifying Nightmare**

_Written By: Gryffindor Roar_

It was another day at the Riddle Manor. Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord who was feared by many, sat in his comfortable chair, petting the top of his faithful familiar's head, Nagini the snake. Voldemort, however, did not view the day as another normal one. First off, he awoke to find one of his female followers, Bellatrix Lestrange, hovering over him with a grin that somewhat made him feel sick. Second, when he went to the meeting room to get the reports from his followers, he heard them talking behind his back. Third, he was in distress, worrying about the tiem he had lost.

"My Lord," a squeaky voice called to him from the door way.

"What is it Wormtail?" Voldemort said as he gazed into the fire.

"You seem…unusually distressed," Wormtail, or also known as Peter Pettigrew, stated nervously.

"And why do you feel the need to point this out?"

"My Lord, forgive me if this may sound…insulting, but you have been moping around the manor and your faithful followers and I are…concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Yes my Lord," Wormtail said.

Voldemort took his red snake like eyes away from the burning flames in the fireplace as he looked at his servant.

"If you and the others are concerned for my well being, then you must not be doing your jobs," the Dark Lord hissed. "Now get out of my sight, I need time to…think."

Voldemort sunk back into his chair and closed his eyes, settling into some much diserved rest.

It wasn't long before Voldemort awoke to find his lost item sitting beside the fireplace. The teddy bear which his useless mother had left with him before she died pathetically of a broken heart. Sensing that no one else was around, he reached for the bear that he held dear to him, besides his snake familiar of course, but only to find it move its head and galre at him.

Shocked, Voldemort reached once more for his beloved toy only to have it stand up and move closer to the flames in the fireplace. Frozen in place, Voldemort's eyes narrowed in distress.

"Why are you moving away my friend?" he asked.

"Because, you are not worthy of my pressence," the bear answered back, shocking Voldemort.

"You speak?"

"Of course I do," the bear answered angrily.

"Then why have you decided to speak to me now of all times instead of when I needed you most?"

"Because you would have tortured me with no mercy as you have done to others before me."

"No I would not. For you are precious to me," Voldemort spoke.

"And yet Myrtle was not?"

Voldemort hissed in anger, "Do not speak her name!"

"And why not?" the bear inquired, "She was just as precious to you as I am to you."

"She betrayed me, she was a mudblood who didn't diserve to live," Voldemort spat.

"And being a mudblood had meant that she betrayed you?" the bear questioned. "Are you not a half-blood?"

"No, I am the purest," Voldemort hissed.

"And hat is where you have thought wrong," the bear said all knowingly. "For you should diserve to not live, just like Myrtle."

Voldemort cried out in rage, "I said to never speak her name again!"

"Fine, then I shall speak no more." And with that the teddy bear launched itself into the flames, burning away as Voldemort tried aimlessly to save it.

"My Lord!"

Voldemort's eyes snapped open as he looked to see Wormtail with the teddy bear in his hands. Voldemort hissed as he snatched the bear out of his servant's hands and glared hard. Wormtail only whimpered as he fled his master's study. Voldemort turned his attention onto the toy stuffed bear.

"It was all a dream," he whispered.

The bear turned to look up at the snake like man, "That's what you think."


End file.
